Cake
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Yuki is a cake! He wants to turn back to himself but Shirgure and Tohru are little to no help at all... A TON of OOCness. Rated the way it is for the ending. Disclaimer inside!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the script or plot for this. The original video was made by Tomska, if you do not believe me then look up the video itself. I also do not own Fruits Basket or its characters though I wish I did.**

* * *

Shigure was looking at the cake with a perplexed look. When he woke up this morning, there was a cake on the table. He spoke out loud to himself saying that it was so nice of Tohru to make him a cake when a voice spoke up saying that it wasn't a cake, but it was really Yuki as a CAKE!

This lead to some confusion, not to mention an explanation, but that would have to wait because they needed to think of a way to turn Yuki back to normal. Which leads me to where we started. Shigure was looking at the cake with a perplexed look.

"Okay, first question, can I eat you?" Shirgure asked because he was hungry and he wanted something sweet.

"No Shirgure! You can't eat me!" Yuki said a little annoyed that his cousin would actually want to do this. It would count for some level of cannibalism, right?

"What if I gave you a hat?"

"If you eat me, I will die!" The younger said, stating the obvious.

"Second question, why are you a cake?"

"I... I insulted a wizard..." Yuki admitted. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to insult a wizard. As punishment, you can turn into a cake.

"They do have funny hats." Shigure chuckled remembering how wizard hats look.

"That's what I said! So... you gonna help me?" Yuki agreed then asked. If he was gonna turn back into his original self then he'd need some help. But only this is Shigure so... let's see how this works out.

"Yea... how do I-" Shigure said with a piece of cake (or Yuki) in his hand. He was about to eat it when,

"No! Put me down!" The dog realized his mistake and put the missing slice back where it was. If Yuki had eyes, he would be glaring at his cousin for his stupidity. But instead, an anime vein mysteriously popping up would suffice.

"Sorry! Accident! You look really good!" Just as he put the slice back, he had a great idea. "Maybe science has an answer!" Before Yuki could say "What the hell are you talking about?" Shigure magically changed into a scientist costume he wore for Halloween last year and he had his glasses on.

He turned around to see a whiteboard that had also, magically, appeared out of nowhere. Yuki couldn't even grasp how that got there without his knowledge. Shigure began to scribble on it and even put up a couple sticky-notes on the board.

"If my theory is correct, they only thing that can reverse wizard magic is a high dose of potassium and sodium chloride commonly found in... stomach acid!" Shigure turned around to look at the cake as he took his glasses off in a dramatic way. "Oh my goodness! Yuki... get in my mouth!"

"Stop trying to eat me!" Yuki yelled causing Shirgure to have a child-like temper and knock the white board down with a frown on his face. Just then, Tohru and Kyo came in the room and saw the cake.

"Hey, that's a cake. Can we have a slice?" Tohru asked sweetly as Shigure said fine and went to hug her but was stopped by Kyo. The dog landed on the floor face first and Tohru shrugged it off as she went in to grab a slice.

"Miss Honda, don't it's me!" The cake shouted as Tohru's hand was stopped from getting any closer.

"Oh... Yuki's a cake!" Tohru realized. Honestly, how could she not have noticed the cake when she left for school this morning? Rushing to get ready for school makes one miss important details. Kyo smiled as he sat down and laughed at his cousin's situation.

"Did you insult a wizard again?"

"Yes..."

"And he won't let me eat him!" Shigure intervened, clearly still sad that he won't eat a slice of cake.

"Did you offer him a hat?" Kyo and Tohru asked and Shirgure nodded.

"Weird..."

"Guys! I really wanna stop being a cake!" The two people who were still standing, sat down and started thinking of plans for how to change Yuki back to himself. Meanwhile, there was an annoying button mashing noise that was really getting on Kyo's nerve as he turned around and saw a girl with a blue tank top and black shorts sitting in the corner typing away.

"Would you knock off the damn typing?!" Kyo yelled as Tohru and Shirgure turned around to see what the cat was yelling about. The girl looked up and popped a bubble with her bubble gum and waved hi.

"Wha- how the hell did you get here?" The girl looked up at the orange-haired loud mouth and shrugged.

"I dunno. How does 'I'm the writer of this story and I have the magic' work as an excuse?" She said then went back to typing. Kyo felt his eye start to twitch at the annoying sound of the buttons on her phone mashing and stomped his foot so hard, it could've caused an earthquake.

"Could you learn to type a little quieter?" Just then, for no reason at all, Tohru turned Kyo to face her and did the most uncharacteristic thing she could ever do and kicked Kyo in the crotch. Shigure bursted out with laughter as the cat went down holding the area tight. Blue eyes widened at the scene and Tohru rushed over to help Kyo.

"Kyo! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry!" Tohru kept apologizing over and over. They all looked to the girl as she was typing away and periodically stopping to try to crack some of her bones. Now they were afraid of her...

"Yea, I made Tohru do that. Now get back to Yuki's situation." And with that, they decided to ignore the girl, much to Kyo's annoyance, and turned to look at the Yuki cake.

"Hey. What if the wizard sent you on a spirit quest?" Tohru brought up and Shigure hummed in agreement.

"Maybe you need to learn a life lesson." Kyo managed to get out even though he was still in pain. Really... that girl looked so weak, but who knew she was strong?

Yuki let out a sigh. "Okay, like what."

"Well... you are kind of afraid to open up so maybe that was the lesson."

"Yea, you know someone who would open up to people would let me have some cake!" Shigure said glaring at the cake.

"The cake is YOUR cousin!"

"You liar..." the dark-haired man prompted, but Tohru, being the peaceful girl she is, stopped it.

"I have an idea!" She momentarily left the room and came back with something in her hands and she put it on the cake. Kyo, who had forgotten about the pain in his lower half, burst out laughing. Shigure took this moment to leave the room and get something himself.

"Yea, you just put googly eyes on me."

"Well, you look more like you used to!" At that moment, Shigure entered the room and smiled as he said,

"Oh Yuki, you're back."

"No! Still a cake! Anymore bright idea's?" Shigure held up a box of candles with a little grin and took out the googly eyes and inserted the candles. Now for the piece to top it off, he set the candles on fire.

"Now I'm on fire and STILL a cake!"

"Okay, okay, I got an idea." Tohru said as she got out a top hat from nowhere and took out Shigure's candles that placed said hat on Yuki.

"Now I have a hat on..."

"At least you look good though."

"I feel good!"

"Good enough to eat?" Shigure asked with hopeful eyes.

"No." The cake deadpanned as Shigure, once again, had a childish temper tantrum and went to knock Tohru down, but she moved out of his way before he could and ended up smacking the white board of science down... again...

"Look, do you guys actually know how to turn me back into a human being?" Awkward silence filled the room as Shigure and Tohru murmured in embarrassment things like: "Oh no no no..." and "Is that what we were doing?"

"Great. Now I'll just keep on being a cake." Just then, a wizard magically in a cloud of smoke! The wizard looked a bit like Gandalf. They all looked at the wizard who was facing the wrong way.

"Yes it is me- oh dammit..." the wizard turned around, "Yes! It is me! The wizard who turned your friend into a cake! And if you want to see him again, you will have to answer me the riddles three! Number o- Ow!" The wizard tried to say as Kyo punched him before he could finish.

"Shitty..." the wizard said as he went down. At the same time, a magical sound blasted and they looked to the table to see Yuki feeling his face with his right hand and smiling.

"I'm back!"

"Hey Yuki." Tohru said with her genuine smile.

"Hey there. Where'd the cake go?" Shigure said then asked. Yuki was about to say something but there was a candle in his mouth.

"How know that punching a wizard would bring me back?"

Kyo scoffed then said, "what? No, I just really hate wizards."

"They do have funny hats." Tohru agreed.

"Yea, that's what I said." They laughed as Shigure said, "High five!" They all put their hands up and when Yuki put his up... well... not a pretty sight. When he noticed something wasn't right, he looked at when his left arm would normally be and shouted,

"WHERE'S MY ARM?!" They all looked at Shigure who had cake icing all over his face and he sighed as he said,

"So I may have had one slice." At that, Yuki screamed with the googly eyes on his... don't ask who put them there...

* * *

_**MUCH LATER**_

Shigure was in his study working on a book when Yuki shouted,

"Shigure! Where's my penis?!" The dog rolled his eyes and yelled back.

"So I had two slices!"

"You fucker!" Shigure adjusted himself into a comfy position and realized something.

"There's a dick in me..."

* * *

**Me: Can't believe I got this written in two hours... oh you liked then favorite or review! This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


End file.
